Just a Dream Kakashi Hatake Romance
by LunaBelleTheVampyre
Summary: kay there is mature themes in this series so be warned...
1. Info

Name: Luna Belle

Age: 23

Personality: Shy to people at first until she gets used to them, then she is super hyper and crazy. She can be rather dense at times depending on the situation. Depending on the day or time of day she is really lazy. She is a pervert and takes just about everything in the wrongest way if she isn't being dense or in a bad mood. She tends to get really jealous, really easily. Likes to be the center of attention in her circle of friends unless she isn't feeling well or is in one of her lazy moods. She can't stand to be ignored by anyone if she's attempting to talk to them. She is also very moody and sensitive. She hates being wrong about anything.

Cup Size: 36B

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Virgin or Not: Not

Tattoos: Has five small stars, each on a different part of her body. One on the inside of each of her wrists, one on her right hip, one on the lower left part on the back of her neck, and one on the inner part of her left ankle.

Piercings: She has both ears pierced, but twice on her right ear. She also has her belly button pierced. She has her tongue pierced.

Jewelry: She always wears a small silver ring that has a whole in the shape of a small moon on the front of it; it is always on her left pinkie. She also wears a choker that has her birth stone, shaped like a moon on it.

Habits: Always has to do something with her hands, mainly playing with her hair or necklace. She likes tapping things on desks, taking things in the wrongest way possible. Calling people by weird nicknames. Doing the opposite of what people say.

Hobbies: Dancing in the rain, watching clouds, hanging upside down from trees, bothering people, making nicknames for people. She likes to pull pranks on people when she is in a good mood, and playing with people's hair.

Likes: Cooking, baking, and sleeping outside in nice weather. She absolutely adores sweets and sugar. She likes being warm and with whoever her boyfriend may be. She can't ignore anything small, cute, and fluffy. She also likes getting dirty and falling.

Dislikes: She dislikes doing work, major exercising, playing sports, cleaning, having to only eat healthy foods, people annoying her, people ignoring her if she's trying to talk to them, and she hates micro waved food.

Favorites:

Foods- Any type of chicken, and ramen

Drink- Mountain Dew mixed with Sprite or Orange Fanta

Candy/Sweets- Strawberry Pocky and 7 layer cookies

Chips- Cool Ranch Doritos and Salt & Vinegar Chips

Animals- Squirrels and Birds

Colors- Green, Orange, and Purple

Weather- Warm mornings just after a night sprinkle

Season- Spring

Flower- Tulips

Time of Day- Sunrise or sunset

Song- Take it Home (By: The White Tie Affair)

Birthday: June 5th

Sign: Gemini (The Twins)

Birthstone: Moonstone

Random Fact:

Luna was born late at night, almost midnight in the backyard underneath the moonlight, because of this her mother named her after the moon. Now whenever the moon is in the sky with the sun, Luna feels at her best.  
Weapon(s) of Choice: Needles and Fans  
Element(s): Water, Earth, and Spirit  
Strong Point in Fighting: Genjutsu and Taijutsu


	2. Chapter 1

So here we were, standing at the back of the group of jounins, leaning against the wall attempting to listen to what Lady Tsunade had been saying to us. I wasn't really paying attention what so ever, just playing with my blonde hair between my fingers as my legs locked me in place so I wouldn't slide down the wall onto the floor.

"Luna-chan*, pay attention, this is important." Kakashi whispered in my ear delicately, sending a shiver down my spine.

This had been happening more and more often, and I didn't understand why. Kakashi was one of my best friends, besides Kurenai and Iruka, and now I was starting to have 'feelings' for him. What was wrong with me? I haven't even ever seen his face, yet I've been dreaming about seeing it for over a month, I've dreamed about kissing his concealed lips. My body has just been reacting to him, and I don't know why.

"Luna-chan? Are you in there?" Kakashi whispered, slightly moving so he could get a better look at my face.

I blinked a few times, now realizing I had zoned out for the fifth time during the meeting, and blushed when I saw his masked face near my red one. "Oh, sorry, Kakashi-kun*. I was just daydreaming," I apologized, the red on my face not going away.

"Kakashi-san*, what is it that is so important back there with you and Luna-san, that keeps you distracted from me." Lady Tsunade barked at us, as she slammed her hand on the tabled in front of her, breaking it in half instantly causing the papers to fly everywhere.

I bowed my head instantly and loudly said, "Gomen nasai*, Tsunade-sama*. I have things on my mind at the moment. Again gomen nasai."

"That's no excuse, if you were in a battle right now you could have been killed for letting whatever those thoughts were occupy your mind, Luna-san." Lady Tsunade said, starting to walk towards us in large steps.

I couldn't stand Lady Tsunade, she thinks she's all big and bad and better then the rest of us just because she's one of the legendary sannin. So what, so are Jiriaya and Orochimaru, and you don't see them going around acting like they were better then everybody else. Well Orochimaru might...but he's different. And as an added fact she wasn't all that good for our village, always drinking and gambling away instead of doing her work and leaving Shizune-san to do it all by herself. As I thought that Lady Tsunade reached me and stopped just before her to big of breasts hit my normal sized ones.

"You need to start paying attention, Luna-san, or you are going to get your self killed by an enemy and let your village down." Lady Tsunade said in a strict voice, like one of a mothers.

"You let down your village all the time," I mumbled under my breath to the point where she couldn't here me.

Lady Tsunade knew that I had said something but let it slide and moved to look at Kakashi, who was as still and stiff as stone. "Okay, now Kakashi-san, what you were doing back here I must thank you for, because it shows that you are caring for others and want them to succeed with what they do and you want them to survive."

I rolled my eyes as she continued to praise Kakashi for talking to me. I mean come on he must not have been paying any attention if he was busy trying to get me to pay attention...which meant that he was watching me to see what I was doing in the first place. There it went again, the now familiar burning of my cheeks, was returning once again, to my what use to be normal, pale face.

"Okay, you may disperse." Lady Tsunade said to the group of jounins that had collected in her office.

"Geez, Tsunade gets on my nerves so much." I growled as I walked out of the office before everyone else with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Guy right behind me.

"Just ignore it and get the work she tells you to do done," Kurenai said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I do and she still treats me like I'm a piece of crap," I said, bowing my head in shame.

"It's alright, Luna-san, we don't think that of you," She said then pulled me into a hug.

Kakashi and Guy followed suit, wrapping there arms around me and her.

It felt kinda weird being hugged by Guy but my body was exploding with feeling once I felt Kakashi's arms wrap tightly and securely around my entire body.

Once they all let go of me we continued to exit the Hokage's mansion, a.k.a The Gate to Hell, and headed towards the training feilds to catch up on the training we missed by going to the meeting.

"You know what's funny though, I think that maybe Lady Tsunade has a lil' bit of a crush on Kakashi-san here, I mean she seemed like she was all over you," Kurenai said, laughing as she looked at Kakashi.

A small fire started to burn in my stomach when she said that. There was know way Kakashi would go for someone like Tsunade, she was twice his age, mean, and was just an old hag who was obbsessed with looking young.

"That would be interesting, don't you think, Kakashi-san." Guy said, slapping Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi thought for a moment as he paused in place.

I couldn't believe he could even think of being with her. As he continued to pause I felt something hurt inside me as the fire grew even more.

"I wonder what she be like in bed..." Kakashi whispered.

My eyes widened as my arm raised then came down slapping him so hard in the arm that stummbled a few feet ahead of him until he ran into Guy.

"What was that for?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his arm through his sleeve.

I rolled my eyes as I said, "That is even nasty to think about, I mean she's 50 some years old, and you're thinking about screwing her. That's just so....eeewwww." After I said that a shiver ran down my body.

There was a slight move under his mask, and knew he was smirking as he said, "Oh, I get it, you're jealous. What do wish I was thinking of you in bed with me instead of 'old, nasty' Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked, moving towards me.

I felt the blush move to my cheeks again as I slightly moved back and said, "N-no...that's not it."

"Oh really, I think it is." Kakashi said, stopping right in front of me.

"Come on, Kakashi-san, leave Luna-san alone, there's no need to torture her like this. Look at her, she's as red as a tomatoe an at this rate she's going to pass out from embarrassment." Kurenai said, placing a firm grip on Kakashi's shoulder, pulling him away from me.

Kakashi's smirk disappeared once he realized what he had done to me, here I was standing in front of him, red at the face, eyes wide, with slight tears forming. He closed his one eye that was showing and moved his face so it was facing another direction.

"Gomen nasai, Luna-chan, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I was picking on you for a laugh and I shouldn't have." Kakashi said.

"It's alright, Kakashi-kun." I said, recovering slowly. "See no harm done."

"That's good," Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask, "Well lets go get some training in before we're assigned a mission."

I nodded my head then raced off to the training feild with the rest of them on my tail.

chan- used for close friends, young females, and lovers

kun- same as above but for males

san- means mr, miss, mrs, ect.

gomen nasai- means I'm sorry

sama- used for higher ranked people


	3. Chapter 2

Later in the day I found myself sitting outside a dumpling shop, eating my second of three sticks that I ordered. The sky was an overcast and all grey and depressing, it seemed like it was threatening to rain over the entire village, and here I was just eating outside even though I lived about one hour away, and that's if I ran, because I lived in the outskirts of town.

"Luna-sensie, what are you doing out here, it is about to rain?" Someone asked from a window.

I turned my head, the stick the dumplings were one hanging out of my mouth. My purplish color eyes locked in with blue eyes of the black haired girl. She is one of the students of my team, her name is Yuki Hoshigaki (TEAMJACOB247's character).

I looked up at the sad sky then back at my student while saying, "I don't mind the rain, I find it relaxing."

"Okay then, do we have any missions assigned to us yet, Luna-sensie?" Yuki said, climbing out of her window to come sit next to me.

"Not that I know of yet, but we should be getting one anytime now." I said, as I started on my third and final stick of dumplings.

"I hope we get one really soon, it's so boring around here lately." Yuki said, relaxing next to me.

"I do to, and I have a feeling it's going to be a tough one to, I don't know why though," I said as a weird sense went through out my body. "Well, I'd better get going I don't it to start raining before I leave cause then I might get a cold and we don't want that now do we, Yuki-chan." I continued a few minutes later as I stood up and stretched out a little.

"Yeah, that woudn't be a good thing, well bye, Luna-sensie, I'll see you tomorrow." Yuki said, waving me goodbye.

"Bye, Yuki-chan." I said, as I head down the street at a slow pace. I truely didn't care if it rained on me, I never have gotten sick before.

About fifteen minutes into walking home it started to down pour. Quickly I moved my hand above me and moved the water to go around me like I had an invisible umbrella above me.

"Nice trick," A voice said behind me, causing me to jump and the barrier to break, letting the water to completely soak me.

Slowly I turned around to face a completely dry Kakashi Hatake.

"Thanks, Kakashi-kun, now I'm soaking wet," I said sarcastically as I walked closer towards him since he was under an awning.

"You're welcome, Luna-chan." Kakashi laughed, ruffling my wet blonde hair.

Slowly my cheeks started to burn as I looked up at him, I never noticed that he was a good five inches taller then me. Then a cool breeze blew through the street causing a huge shiver to run through my cold wet body, then my nose started to feel funny and a sneeze came out.

"Bless you, Luna-chan. How about you come inside and let me dry your clothes." Kakashi said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I looked at the ground as I nodded my head, letting him lead me into his house.

It was nice and warm in his house, the scent it gave smelt like Kakashi which caused me to become instantly relaxed. The living room wasn't to crowded with furniture, and nicely decorated with pictures of him and his old team with Obito and Rin, then him with team 7. I smiled at how they all looked.

"Here, you can go change in my bedroom," Kakashi said, holding out a pair of clothing for me to change into.

I looked at them in his strong hands, and I felt my face redden a tad bit as I reached out to take them from him, my fingers brushing his entire hand. "Thank you, Kakashi-kun." I said, smiling and in no rush to move my hands away from his.

Kakashi's eye met mine in a smile, "You're welcome, now go get out of those wet clothes before you get sick." With that said he started to push me towards his bedroom door. "This is my bedroom, while you change I will make some hot chocolate for us." Kakashi said as he closed the door behind him.

Once he was gone I took in all his room at once, thinking that I would probably never get to see this room ever again. It had the same style as his living room and had more pictures in here. But these pictures were different, majority of them had me and him together or giant groups of people which I would consider our friends. I smiled to myself as I quickly undressed myself. I of course left my bra and underwear on, but before I dressed myself into his clothes I jumped onto his already messy bed, inhaling the scent of him from the pillow and warming myself with the blanket.

Then I quickly got up, wanting to hurry and change so he doesn't think that I'm snooping through his private stuff. And of course the clothing he had given was to big to fit me properly since he was bigger the I was. The sleeves to the shirt went far past my hands and I had to roll up the legs of the pants just to be able to walk a step.

"Are you dressed yet, Luna-chan?" Kakashi asked, knocking on the door.

"Hai*, I am." I called back, picking up my wet clothing from the floor.

Quickly Kakashi peeked his head into the room to get a look at me, his eye smiled at me as he said, "You look so kawaii*."

I blushed as my fingers played with the sleeves and I moved towards the door to meet him. "Thank you for the clothes, Kakashi-kun." I said, opening the door all the way so I could step out of his room.

"You're welcome, and the hot chocolate is in the kitchen, so lets go get some," Kakashi said, walking behind me as I found my way to the kitchen by following the smell of chocolate.

When I got to the kitchen I didn't just see hot chocolate I saw....


	4. Chapter 3

Also with the hot chocolate was a medium sized box with holes in it. I looked at it puzzeled as I heard noises come from it, then my eyes widened and I ran over to it, quickly lifting the lid to reveal a small gray kitten with gold eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Kakashi-kun, is this for me?" I asked, looking back at him as the kitten climbed/fell out of the box onto my lap after I sat down.

"Of course not, Luna-chan, it's for Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said sarcastically, as he rolled his eye.

I sighed, not catching onto his sarcasm as I said, "Oh, I guess she wouldn't want me touching it. I'd probably end up killing it or that's what she think I'd end up doing." Then I heard footsteps walk over to me slowly. I felt Kakashi's warmth radiate off of his body as he kneeled behind me.

"You are so dense," Kakashi said, as he hugged me tightly causing me to feel like I was on fire.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not moving an inch.

I knew Kakashi had rolled his eye again as he said, "The cat is for you."

"Why did you get this little cutie?" I asked, petting the kitten.

"Cause, I thought you'd like it, and it's an apology gift for what happened earlier." Kakashi said, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Well, thank you, Kakashi-kun," I said, quickly turning around after setting the cat down, before jumping on Kakashi, causing the both of us to tumble to the ground. I instantly started to laugh as I lied my head on his chest.

"Ow..." Kakashi laughed, as his hand rested on my back.

The kitten looked at us like we were crazy, cocking it's head to one side, before bending down, shaking it's butt, and jumping on top of my head, causing me to laugh even more then before.

"Mew," The kitten meowed as it lied down and tried to fall asleep on top of my head after making it's own bed out of my hair.

I felt my eyes water from laughing so hard as I buried my head in Kakashi's chest.

"Um...the hot chocoalte is going to get cold," Kakashi said as he motioned to the table right beside us.

"Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten about that, Kakashi-kun." I said, looking up at his masked face. Then I smirked thinking about seeing under his mask. "We best hurry up and drink that," I said, lifting the kitten off of my head, setting it on Kakashi's chest where my head was once at.

Kakashi quickly followed suit and placed the cat back in the box I took it out of, then moved so he was looking at my back while I got my cup.

"Are you gonna have any?" I asked, taking a sip out of the warm cup just incase it was still hot.

"In a minute, I need to do something first," He said, turning me around, not caring that some of the hot chocolate spilled out of my cup and onto the floor. Which the kitten quickly moved to get to once it got back out of the box and onto the floor.

My eyes went wide as he moved his face closer to mine.

When his lips were mear centimeters away from mine I felt like I was going to faint. Then he whispered, "Are you sure about earlier when you said that you didn't want me picturing you in bed with me? Cause I..."

But he was cut off when there was a knock on his front door. Then the door open as someone said, "Yo, Kakashi-san, I have news an I want to have another conte--" It was Guy and he had froze when he saw how close Kakashi was to my face, our lips barely seperated.

Kakashi quickly pulled away as I blushed like crazy. "What do you want Guy-san?" Kakashi asked, walking over to Guy who was standing in the living room.

Then Guy whispered something in Kakashi's ear which started an entire conversation of whispers as I kneeled down and pet the kitten that had already lapped up all the hot chocolate that had spilled.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then, Kakashi-san, bye Luna-san." Guy waved as he exited the house, closing the door behind him.

"So, what did he need?" I asked, the blush finally disappearing from my face.

"Both of our teams has a mission starting tomorrow morning, yours and mine." Kakashi said, walking back towards me.

"What is it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him as I stood back up.

"We have to go to the Sand Village because the Kazekage has requested us for something." He explained once he was in the kitchen fully.

"Oh, so..." I said, my fingers playing with my moonstone choker around my neck.

"So..." Kakashi said.

My eyes quickly scanned a nearby window to see it had stopped raining. "I guess I'll be going, I'm all warm and dry now, and it's stopped raining."

"Oh, alright, do you want me to walk you home?" Kakashi offered.

"You do realize it's another forty-five minutes away from here right?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I know that, but I've walked you home before, besides one of us needs to carry your clothes while the other can carry the cat." Kakashi said, picking up the wet clothes that he had set on the counter earlier.

"Oh, when you put it that way then I guess you can walk me home," I said, smiling even more. Then I picked up the kitten in my arms, cuddling it to my chest.

Kakashi opened the door for me and I stepped out as the sun shone through the clouds.

"Well might as well get walking," I said, as I started my towards my house with Kakashi right beside me, close enough that occasionally my hand would brush past his.

The trip to my house was long and quiet but once we were a few yards away from my house Kakashi asked, "So what are you going to name the cat?"

I looked at the cat and thought the simpliest thing. "I guess I'll name it Neko." I said, smiling down at it as I used a finger to pet the side of it's face.

"That's simple, I like it," Kakashi said, turning towards me once we reached my front door.

It was like we were teenagers coming home after a date. I felt my cheeks burn again as I thought what would normally happen if they were teenagers, the guy would kiss the girl before leaving her speechless. Right after thinking that I felt a slight pressure on my lips causing me to snap back to reality to find the Kakashi Hatake kissing me...WITH HIS MASK OFF!!!!!!

His lips were warm and cold at the same time just like they were hard but soft on my lips. He had just went and started kissing me and me being an idiot didn't do anything.

Kakashi pulled away quickly, pulling his mask back up as he said, "Gomen nasai, Luna-san." He went to leave but I moved my arms to grab him but ended up grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Since when did you call me 'Luna-san'?" I asked, my mind not totally functioning properly, "You always call me 'Luna-chan' and I like that, Kakashi-kun, and I liked the fact that you kissed me so you don't have to be sorry for that."

"But you didn't react what so ever to it." Kakashi said, confused as he turned to me and walked forward after I let go of his shirt.

"It was a shock that's just it, and I had just been thinking about it before you did it." I said, smiling at him as I stepped forward so my chest was pressed against his torso as I moved my hand to remove his mask, letting me see his handsome face. Quickly I pushed myself on my tippytoes and kissed him, wrapping one of my arms around his neck while the other held the kitten away from being squished between us.

Kakashi instantly started to kiss me back, wrapping his arms around my waist in a tight embrace.

"Did that one make you feel like I like you kissing me?" I asked, pressing my forehead against his shoulder.

"Yes, well anyway, bye, Luna-chan, I'll see you tomorrow when we leave for our mission at 6 o'clock, and I won't be late for once." Kakashi said, smiling before kissing me once again but only for a second.

"Alright, Kakashi-kun, see you tomorrow." I said, and with that he left me with Neko and started to head back to his house after fixing everthing that I had changed on him.


	5. Chapter 4

"So much for him not being late," I sighed, sitting against a tree trunk with my team and Kakashi's team around me.

Naruto and Sakura were arguing with Sasuke's replacement, Sai. Meanwhile my team was sitting in a small circle Yuki and Erini were talking to one another while Amaya was sitting a little farther away from the group.

She wasn't a big fan of socializing, she prefered to be by herself, or with Gaara-sama. I still hadn't told her where we were going, and she was sorta mad at me for that, but I figured once she got to the sand village she'd be happy for once. She hasn't seen Gaara for a while, last time she saw him was when he had been killed she was devastated so much that she left that instant, but soon found out he was brought back, though she hasn't seen him.

"Excuse me for being late I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi said, as he poofed out of nowhere.

"That's what you always say, Kakashi-sensie." Sakura sighed.

"Is it? I never realized," Kakashi said, moving towards me in quick movements. "I guess it's time to move out and head for the S--." He was saying until I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say where we're going, I'm keeping it a surpise for Amaya," I whispered in his ear. I noticed a small chill run through Kakashi's body once my words had hit his ears.

"Alright, well now, lets set out, teams." Kakashi said and turned around and started to run in the direction of Suna.

"How long is it gonna take for us to go there then come back?" Erini asked.

"Probably about a week and a half, why?" I replied.

"Cause I have a date with someone soon," Erini said, as everyone moved to start jumping through the trees.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yep, and I'm not telling you who." Erini stated, as she moved to catch up with me and Kakashi.

I glanced at her then ducked to avoid a tree branch before asking, "What?"

"Are you and Kakashi-sensie an 'item' now?" Erini asked, doing air quotations around the word item.

My eyes widened and I lost footing on the tree branch I had just stepped on causing me to trip and fall out of the tree. I waited for the impact but when I didn't feel it I opened my eyes to see Kakashi holding me securely in his arms.

"Are you alright, Luna-chan?" He asked looking at me worried. His arms pulled me more into a hold when I nodded my head causing me to blush like a little girl.

"I'll take that as a yes," Erini said, in a sing-song voice.

"Aren't you going to apologize to her, Erini-chan?" Yuki asked, holding onto the back of her collar.

Erini looked back and laughed slightly while rubbing the back of her neck as she said, "Sorry, Luna-sensie, I didn't mean to make you lose focus."

"It's alright, Erini-chan, I didn't get hurt and that's all that matters." I said, removing myself from Kakashi's strong arms. Then I quickly jumped back up into the trees and continued on our way to Suna.

It had been almost a complete twelve hours since we had left Konoha, so we decided that it was time to start setting up camp for the night.

"Alright, everybody start setting up your tent, or if you sharing help each other set up the tent." Kakashi said, noticing that there wasn't enough tents for everybody to have their own.

"Excuse me, Luna-sensie," Amaya said, getting my attention once I started to set up my tent.

"Yes, what is it, Amaya-chan?" I asked, looking at her.

"May I use your tent, I don't really like sharing, and let alone with Sakura," Amaya explained, glaring at the pink haired girl that was yelling at Naruto and Sai.

"Sure, you go ahead, I wouldn't want to be stuck with her when she's like that either," I said, leaving her to set it up from where I left off.

I then walked over to Yuki and Erini who had set there tent that they were sharing up. "Everything alright in here ladies?" I asked, opening the flap to their tent to see them talking to one another.

"Yes, Luna-sensie," They said at the same time.

I smiled then started to move towards the tent Kakashi was setting up. "Guess what," I said, pegging one of the pegs farther into the ground because it was getting ready to come all the way out.

Kakashi popped his head up from the otherside of the tent and asked, "What?"

"Me and you are going to have to share a tent since I let one of my students use my tent." I said, walking over to him.

"And what makes you think that I want to share my tent with you?" Kakashi asked, laughing.

"Why wouldn't you want to share a tent with me, I am Luna-chan after all," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He paused for a moment thinking before saying, "I guess you're right, besides I wouldn't mind sleeping with you."

"Oh, Kakashi you perv," I laughed, slapping his arm playfully.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Kakashi said, then kissed me through his mask.

We heard a chorus of awws and a eeww when we pulled apart.

"See, told you they were an item," Erini said, smiling proudly.

"I think they are an ugly couple," Sai said, crossing he arms over his chest as he smiled a fake smile.

I had learned to take what Sai said and flip it so it was the opposite.

"Well, now does anybody want to volunteer to collect fire wood?" Kakashi asked everyone.

Amaya stood up and left without another word, then Sakura stood up and said, "I'll go collect water, I heard a babbling crook a little while ago."

"Good, you go and do that, and Yuki can you go with her and try to get fish for dinner?" I asked, looking at my student who was now sharpening her swords.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," She said standing up and following after Sakura who had already left ahead of her.

"What do you want me to do, Kakashi-sensie?" Naruto asked, looking at us.

"Try not to break anything, and go find some fruit that won't kill us," Kakashi said, shooing him away.

"And you two, keep an eye out for enemy ninja," I told Erini and Sai.

They both nodded their head and went in seperate directions.

"So, we're an item now?" I asked Kakashi as I smirked at him.

"Only if you want to be," Kakashi said, pulling me closer to him.

"Aww, you actually think I want to be your girlfriend that is so cute," I said, laughing.

I could easily tell that Kakashi was frowning underneath his mask. "Then what was the point in all of last night?" He asked, now angry with me.

I jumped back a little and quickly said, "I was just joking, Kakashi-kun. Geez can't you take a joke?"

"So you do want to be together?" He asked, now happy again.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course I do, or I would have just decided to sleep outside instead of in the tent with you."

"Great, so what do you want to do?" Kakashi asked, caressing my face in his hand.

I quickly used my hand to remove his mask then pushed him into the tent, with me falling on top of him. Once we were both comfortable my lips quickly attached to his in a passionate kiss that sent stars spinning around in my head.

His hand rested on my mid back as he sat up allowing my legs to wrap around behind him.

My arms attached themselves to around his neck, as my hands played with his soft silver hair after I took of his head band.

His hands rubbed my sides before wrapping his arms completely around her, pulling me as close to him as he could. Then he pulled his face away from mine and opened both of his eyes.

My finger traced down his scar, I had never gotten to see it this close up. "You know what," I said, pressing my forehead against his.

"What?" He asked, moving his lips closer to mine.

"I've been dreaming about being with you for months." I said, smiling.

"Well I've drempt about being with you for a good couple of years, ever since your body was finished growing," He said, kissing me hard on the lips.

I quickly pulled away and asked, "You only want me for my body?"

"Of course not, it's just a major bonus," He said, kissing me again.

This time I didn't pull away from him, I shouldn't care if he wanted me for my body cause he was my friend before that so he knew my personality, and I wasn't like the normal girls we grew up, besides he was a good couple of years older then I am.

"Kakashi-sensei, we got water and fish," Sakura called from outside a few minutes later causing me to quickly pull away from Kakashi who was now kissing my neck in open kisses.

"Luna-sensei, where are you?" Yuki asked, as she slowly walked around camp.

"Maybe they're in 'their' tent having s--." Sakura started to giggled to Yuki.

"So what if they are, it's none of our business what they do in private." Yuki said, interuppeting her.

"Come one, Kakashi-kun. Get your mask and stuff back on, you're so slow." I said, using my own hands to tie back on his headband.

He gave me one last kiss before pulling up his mask and crawling out of the tent entrance.

I quickly ran a hand through my hair trying to comb it but my hair wasn't cooperation with me so I just let it be and followed suit behind Kakashi.

"Good job, girls, now we'll have to wait for Amaya-chan to bring back wood before we can start cooking." Kakashi said, taking the fish from Yuki.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or in this case she will appear. Amaya came out of the brush, a few twigs in her hair and a giant armful of branches.

"Good job, Amaya-chan, that is a great amount of wood for the fire," I congradulated her, causing her to smile slightly.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, I think I ate a bad berry," Naruto complained walking into the campsite with a purple face with yellow polka dots and light green stripes all over his skin.

"Geez, can't you ever follow directions," Kakashi said, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know," Naruto apologized as he sat down on a stump beside a fallen tree.

"It's alright, and it's understandable, now we just need to get Sai and Erini back then we can eat." I said, wrapping my arm in Kakashi's.

"I'll send out a few of my dogs to find them," Kakashi said, getting a kunai out lightly slicing his palm just enough that a small amount of blood was released, the he did some hand signs and pressed his hand onto the ground. When he lifted it a couple of his dogs sat there awaiting orders from Kakashi. Once he gave them they ran off in different directions.

"Oh my goodness, let me see your hand," I said, holding out mine so he could place his on mine.

He did as I said and placed his hand on mine, palms up.

I quickly raised his palm to my mouth, my tongue darting out to meet his skin and blood. Slowly it dragged across his cut, healing it little by little, and as I did this I could hear Kakashi moan slightly.

"What the freak was that?" Naruto asked, astouned by what he saw, "And I see Kakashi-sensie enjoyed that."

"I have a weird saliva thing that allows me to heal small cuts and stuff...kinda like first aid stuff but nothing major like replacing lost limbs and stuff like that." I explained, as I liked my lips then smiled. "And I think Kakashi-kun enjoyed it to, and a think maybe a tad bit to much." I continued as I laughed when I looked down to see Kakashi's body was pitching it own tent.

He quickly looked down then hid behind me so the teenagers couldn't seen and make a comment about it. "Okay, now everyone eat up and get rest we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," He said once everyone was back, his own tent now gone completely.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," All the students said and started to cook.

I had a feeling this next couple of days to Suna were going to be boring.


	6. Chapter 5

"Are we there yet?" Naruto complained as he basically dragged his hands on the sand like. We had been traveling for about four hours straight through the desert and it was taking it's toal.

"Almost, Naruto-kun, just a little while longer, not even an hour." I said, wiping away some of the sweat that had formed on my forehead.

"Hey look, guys, there's a river over there, and a food stand," Naruto pointed out, as he perked up and started moving towards it.

I looked to where he was going, thinking he was just seeing a mirage, only to see what he saw was actually there. "Naruto-kun, get back over here, right now!" I ordered, realizing something.

"Why are you stopping him, we do need water, and food sounds good right now?" Sakura asked, looking towards Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes widened then he yelled, "Naruto-kun, do as you're told and get back here this instant!"

Naruto looked back at us then back at the stand he was heading to, he had completely stopped then started to walk towards the stand again.

I quickly darted to him, putting more chakra towards my feet so I could move faster and easier on the sand. Once I got to him I grabbed his arm pulling him back before he could take another step. "Naruto-kun, you need to listen to me and Kakashi-kun. This is a trap set by ninja, think about it, why would there be a river in a desert?" I asked him quietly as I saw people start to walk out of the little stand to look at us.

"Oh, I get it," Naruto said, then started walking towards the stand again.

"Naruto, stop!" I yelled at him, grabbing his arm again. This time I pulled him back towards the group. "I told you now to go there and now that you won't listen I'm not going to allow you to have ramen for a week," I said, hoping that would get him to stop acting like a fool for once and actually act wise.

Naruto quickly started to cooperate with me and walked on his own the rest of the way there. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I should have listened when you told me not to go," Naruto apologized.

With that we headed back on our way, and not even ten minutes later we arrived at Suna. I quickly looked to Amaya to just see her staring.

"You're gonna get to see them," I told her already knowing what she was asking herself inside her head.

Amaya smiled slightly as she walked ahead of everyone, heading for the Kazekage Manor.

When we all arrived in the hallway outside of Gaara's office Naruto opened the door without even knocking on it, to interuppt a conversation between Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hey there, Gaara-sama, Kankuro-kun," I said, waving to the both of them while Sakura pumbled Naruto behind me.

Gaara nodded his head then locked eyes with Amaya, causing the both of them to smile.

"Welcome," Gaara said, as Kankuro opened the door more so the rest of the team could come in. "I have asked Lady Tsunade to send you selected ninja to help with a problem we are having," He continued.

"And what is that problem, Gaara-kun?" Amaya asked, not really caring that he was the Kazekage or not.

"I need you eight to help me, Kankuro-san, and Temari-san to find people who are stealing our water supply," Gaara said, looking at all of us.

"You need us to help you find water, come on I thought this was suppose to be important," Naruto complained.

"Shut it, Naruto-san, it is important to the people of Suna, we don't live where you can find water just about everywhere, we live in a desert, and you can't find water that often so we have to import it from the neighboring Land of Rivers and Land of Rain." Kankuro barked.

"And we are on a limited supply at the moment, so we were hoping you would help us with the problem." Gaara said, looking at us.

"Of course we will, what do you want us to do?" I asked.

"We were hoping to split into teams. Maybe, Naruto, Amaya and I'm guessing the other team member is Sai, could come with me and Kankuro, while you, Kakashi, Sakura, could go with Temari, meanwhile Yuki and Erini could summon some water for a little while here." Gaara stated.

I looked at my team and the nodded their head. "My team is fine with the arrangments you just told us." I said, now turned to Gaara.

"Mine is fine with them to, Gaara-sama," Kakashi said.

"Fine, we shall set out immediatley, tomorrow morning, you guys have had a long day today so rest up and cleaned for now. We have prepared rooms for you, they are on the floor below this one, so make yourselves comfortable and I will see you tomorrow," Gaara said, allowing us to leave.

Everyone was out of the room now, including Kankuro, besides Amaya and Gaara, who were now embracing eachother in a hug.

"I'll just let them be, this is the first time she's seen him since she saw him dead." I said, smiling at the now closed door.

"Kay, well lets get to our rooms," Kakashi said, clapping his hands together.

With that said, we all started to walk down stairs where we hit the rooms we'd have for the time we spent in Suna.

"I claim this room," Sakura said, running to a door that had carvings of flowers down it.

Yuki went to the door farthest down the hall and opened it before saying, "I guess I'll take this one."

Erini ran quickly down next to Yuki and the the room right next to hers.

Sai just went in the closest one possible and locked himself in.

Naruto on the other hand was just standing there.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" I asked him, slightly ruffling his hair.

"I still can't believe that Gaara-sama got to be a Kage before me, it's not fair." Naruto said, stomping his foot into the ground like a little kid.

I smiled slightly as I said, "Just because you're not the Hokage now doesn't mean that you're not strong enough to be one...it's just not your time yet...Tsunade has to finish her term and I'm sure you'll be the next one then you'll be even with Gaara-sama." After I said that I hugged him.

"Geez, Luna-sensei, I'm not a little kid, quit touching me," Naruto said, pulling away from me like I had some type of diesease.

"Then don't act like one and I won't treat you like one." I said, releasing him from my grasp. "Now go get the room that you want."

He nodded then ran about half way down the hall to the door next to the room Sakura had chosen.

"So which room do you want, Kakashi-kun?" I asked, my hands now resting on his chest.

"I don't care, you pick," He said, shrugging his shoulders as his hand cupped my cheek.

I nodded my head before leaving his reach then running to a random door away from the students' rooms. "How bout this one?" I asked him, opening it to reveal a wide fluffy bed lied out across the floor with huge pillows and a mini bar.

"That's perfect," Kakashi said, following me into the room, shutting the door behind him. He quickly walked over to the mini bar and grabbed a small bottle of wine. He quickly uncorked it, letting whatever spill over land in the sink. Once it was done spilling over he pulled his mask down and took a couple of gulps right out of the bottle.

I quickly walked over to him and took the bottle out of his hand, taking a gulp out of it. The liquid burned as it went down my throat and settled in my stomach.

Once the bottle left my lips Kakashi's lips collided into mine. Knocking the breath out of me.

His arms moved and rested around my waist as he moved me towards the bed, not taking his lips off of mine.

I pulled away, my face flushing red and asked, "Kakashi-kun, what are you doing?"

"You have know idea how long I've wanted you, Luna-chan," Kakashi whispered in my ear, before kissing my earlobe.

I moaned slightly before asking, "Kakashi-kun, why now?"

"I can't wait anymore, it's been years," He said, now moving to my neck as he continued to move me back to the bed.

"Years? We've only been together for a few days." I said, holding in moans as his tongue tasted my flesh.

He quickly moved away from my neck to look at my face and said, "That's what you think, but like I said the other day, I've liked you for a couple years now, and by liked I mean yearned for you. I want you, all of you." He then kissed me hard on the lips. "You're body," He said, moving to my jawline, "You're soul," He continued now kissing my neck, "All of you," He repeated again, his hand now going under my shirt slightly.


	7. Chapter 6

His hands, moved up and down my sides in slow motions, massaging the skin they touched before moving them to get my shirt off of my body.

I lifted my arms above my head, allowing it to come off far more easier, before wrapping them around Kakashi's neck. My fingers instantly tugged at the knot that held his headband on his head, after a few tugs it fell off landing beside my head.

Kakashi quickly started to fumble with his own clothing, wanting to get it off so badly that it seemed like it was going to kill him any second. His hand weren't working to well at the moment as he tried to unzip his Jonin jacket so mine quickly met his, helping it to monuver down, not getting caught what so ever on the shirt beneath it. He quickly threw it away from us to the other side of the room where my shirt lied.

My hand moved beneath his shirt, allowing me to feel his abbs as my fingers traced the lines of them. They were warm to touch compared to my somewhat cold fingers. I could feel him shiver slightly when my finger started to trace down more, past his belly button to the waistband of his pants. Slowly, teasingly, I lingered there for a few moments, a few of my fingers now tucked into the waistband as my lips attached themselves to his neck.

He slightly moaned as my tongue lightly ran over his adams apple and down towards the hollow of his throat. "Luna-chan," He breathed, his hands cupping my breast that were still sheilded by my strapless bra.

I moaned lightly against his neck, as my hands moved to remove his shirt and throw it to the discarded clothes pile on the otherside of the room. Quickly releasing my lips from his now reddining skin I pulled his shirt up his chest and over his head, leaving him in his pants, boxers, and shoes. Now realizing we both had shoes on, I started to kick mine off of my small feet.

Kakashi followed suit, but as he kicked his off his knee came back and lightly bumped me in my entrance causing me to slightly moan beneath him. Once the moan left my lips his lips attached to mine once again, his tongue clashing with mine in an erotic dance together. While he kept me busy with that his hand that was cupping my breast moved to unclip my bra from behind my back.

My hands quickly trailed back down Kakashi's toned stomach to the waistband of his pant, my fingers leaving little trails on his skin from where my nails lightly pressed into it. Just as I was manuvering to unbotton his pants he unclipped my bra, leaving my breast to move wherever they wanted, or in this case where he wanted, them to go.

He moved to massage my breast again as he moved to kiss my neck again, leaving small trails of saliva running down my skin as he moved down. Slowly he kissed around my breast in open kisses, leaving me wanting more.

"Kaka...shi-kun," I moaned when I felt his tongue lightly graze over one of my semi-erected nipples. I felt my face heating up as sweat started to form on my brow. My hands were now fully moving to remove Kakashi's pants from his person, gripping them by the belt loops, pulling them down little by little as I moaned out his name.

Kakashi had now taken one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking on it delicately while his other hand worked to massage my opposite breast, his fingers twisting and flicking at the small bud of my nipple.

What he was doing was just driving my body insane, it felt like it there was fire racing through my veins with everytouch his skin made on mine, my heart was going a million miles per second in my mind. I moaned loudly again as he switched breasts, now treating the other like the one before causing my mind to cloud up.

He then pulled away from my body causing me to look up at him confused. Then noticed that he was moving to remove his pants that I had just gotten down to his knees. Once he stripped of his pants he crawled back ontop of me and moved to start kissing my breast once again, then started to move downwards towards my pants, his fingers already working to unbotton and unzip them.

My fingers now nestled into his hair, which was now starting to lightly tickle my breast as it brushed past it.

"Luna-chan?" Kakashi said, pulling me out of the trance I was in.

"Huh, what, Kakashi-kun?" I asked him now kinda mad that he had stopped, now that he had unbottoned my pants and started to pull them down only to stop half way down my thigh.

"It's Naruto-kun, I can sense his chakra outside the door," Kakashi sighed in a whisper as he looked towards the door.

Upon hearing that I felt the presence to and looked at the door to see a small shadow at the crack. "Hold on, I'll get rid of him," I said, moving from under Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at me oddly as I started to walk towards the door, pulling my pants up in the process.

Slowly I opened the door, careful not to open it enough that my upper body showed. Then I peeked my head out to see Naruto had his ear pressed up against the part of the door that hadn't really moved. "Um...Naruto-kun, did you want something?" I asked, causing him to turn white and jump about five feet in the air. "Cause I don't see the point in you staying in the same spot outside of mine and Kakashi-kun's room if you didn't need something."

"Oh, yeah, um....I was wondering if..." He said, looking guilty as he glanced up at me. "Nevermind," He continued and quickly ran back down the hall to his room beside Sakura.

Before I could turn around after I closed the door, I felt Kakashi's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back towards the bed as he whispered, "I was getting lonely."

"Sorry, Kakashi-kun," I said, turning to face him, my bare chest pressed against his. Then I pushed him backwards onto the bed, straddling his waist with my legs as my hands pressed against his chest.

"It's alright, as long as you make up for it," Kakashi said, smiling at me.

I smiled back as I bent down then kissed him hard on the lips while his hands moved to attempt to remove my pants again.

Once again they were at my mid thigh now not able to move down any farther because of our position. Upon realizing this Kakashi flipped me over so I was back on bottom and lifted my hips and legs, slowly lowering my pants even further. He was teasing me by going so slowly as his fingertips slowly massaged the revealed skin beneath them.

"Kakashi-kun," I sighed, loving his touch on me.

Quickly he pulled my pants away from my ankles and feet, leaving me in my white lacy underwear. And to Kakashi's enjoyment they were transparent.

"You're so beautiful, Luna-chan," Kakashi whispered just loud enough that I could hear him.

The familiar blush formed on my cheeks as I rested my hands on his chest, slowly moving them downwards. "So are you, Kakashi-kun," With that my hands stopped at the waistband of his boxers, one of my thumbs lightly trailing over the line of hair coming from the middle of them up to his navel.

Slowly I pulled them down, letting his erect member to be revealed to me for the first time. Once Kakakshi was completely shed of his boxers and my hands were free I used my hand to grip onto his member, causing him to shudder slightly. Teasingly I moved my hand up and down slowly, making him to buck into my hand more.

Kakashi grabbed my hand and moved it away from the lower part of his body and moved it back up to his chest, letting it rest there while he move his back down to remove my underwear.

I already knew that I was wet even before he went to remove them, but when he removed my underwear I realized just how badly it was, they were completely soaked in my own liquids. Before I could be embarassed by it I felt something wet enter my entrance causing me to whimper out a moan as my fingers balled up the comforter beneath me.

Kakashi's face bent into my entrance, his tongue pushing inside of me as his hands wrapped around the top of my legs from beneath. He was forcefully holding them down, as a way of keeping my hips from bucking. The feeling he was causing me was incredible and perfect, my entire body was quaking with indescribable feelings. The warm, moist, muscle that was pushing into me was the best pleasure I had had in a long while.

"Kakashi-kun," I moaned gripping the sheets tighter.

Then he pulled away and started to kiss back up my body until he reached my lips. Then he paused, his hands resting above my head as his elbows rested at the side of it. "Are a virgin?" He asked, his lips lingering next to my ear.

"N-no," I said, after finding my voice.

"Great, so I don't have to go easy on you," He laughed before kissing me passionately on the lips.

My eyes widened in realization just as he rammed into me at full force causing me to pull away from him and loudly moan, "Oh, Kakashi-kun." My hands moved from his chest to his shoulders, my nails slightly digging into his soft skin as he pumped into me.

His movements were swift and smooth, making me feel complete.

I could feel the throbbing of his member inside the warmth of my womb as he moved farther and farther into me. I felt tears coming to my eyes from the pleasure that I was experiencing.

Kakashi paused, looking at the tears coming down from my eyes before saying, "I'm sorry if you didn't want this, Luna-chan."

I shook my head and smiled up at him, then lifted myself up to kiss him hard on the lips. When my lips left his I said, "This is just so wonderful."

He smiled at me before flipping over so I was on top of him, my legs on the side of his waist. "You can have a turn, Luna-chan," Kakashi said, his hands resting on my waist.

I blushed, from the times I had had sex I had never been on top so it was new to me. "Um..." I said, not really comfortable with telling Kakashi about it.

His eyes widened slightly before he said, "Just do what's natural, Luna-chan."

I nodded then moved up then down onto Kakashi, earning a moan from him. The sound that uttered his lips caused me to smile to myself, it sounded so wonderful. With him still moaning beneath me I started to ride him. The only sound you could hear was the light moans, breathing, and the sound of skin hitting skin. After a few minutes of riding him I started to feel tired and started to slow down.

Kakashi seemed to notice because he flipped over so he was on top again. He quickly slammed into me, causing me to moan out as he hit my g-spot. "Kakashi-kun, keep hitting there," I moaned into his skin as I pressed my mouth against his shoulder.

Not saying anything he moved and hit the spot again causing me to moan louder then before. He continued to aim for that spot as he looked at my face, watching it change as I moaned in pleasure.

After a while a knot started to form in my abdomen, tightining whenever he hit the spot. "Kakashi-kun, I'm almost there." I said as my hips lifted up to meet his.

He just nodded his head, unable to say any words as he continued to push into me, letting him fill me fully. Then he let out a moan and climaxed inside me. He then pulled out of me.

"Kakashi-kun," I complained once I felt the emptyness from inside of me.

He didn't say anything he just moved my body so I was kneeling in front of him. Before I could realize what he was going to do it was to late and I felt the tip of him enter into my anus.

I went to scream out in pain but Kakashi quickly covered my mouth with his hand as he pushed farther into me. I felt tears starting to roll down my face as he pulled out then entered me again, now starting to strech me out for his size.

"I'm so sorry, Luna-chan," Kakashi moaned when he felt my tears reach his hand that was still over my mouth to stiff the screams.

Once they turned into whimpers he removed his hand letting rest next to my clenched fist. Slowly they started to unclench then moved to entertwine with Kakashi's fingers as he continued to move in me.

The pain was slowly leaving me and was replaced by pleasure once again and Kakashi seemed to sense it cause he was moving faster and harder into me causing me to moan loudly as I lifted my head back to look at Kakashi's face.

When he noticed that I was now looking at him he moved so his lips connected with mine while one of his hand traveled up my arm and over my shoulder then downwards until it came in contact with my breast. He gripped it tightly as his tongue explored my mouth.

With the next squeeze of my breast I felt the knot in my abdomen break as fluids exited from my entrance and slightly ran down my legs while Kakashi pumped into me still. All of a sudden I felt an odd feeling in my neather region as Kakashi sighed after pulling away from my lips then rested his face on my back.

He pulled himself out of me and collapsed on top of me, causing my breasts and stomach to press against the semi wet blankets below us. His breath was warm on the back of my neck as breathed slowly trying to catch his breath.

"That...was...wonderful," I sighed, trying to catch mine also.

I felt him nod against me as he snuggled closer to my body. "We're gonna have to do that again," He said in a yawn.

"I agree." I said, moving out away from underneath him.

He then flipped over so his head was resting against a pillow and he was looking up at the ceiling.

I then crawled under the blankets and moved them so they could get over Kakashi's body. Then I lied my head on his chest. "Hope you sleep well, Kakashi-kun," I said, kissing his chest lightly.

The only thing I got for a reply was a light snore.

I just smiled closing my eyes, snuggling closer to him, resting an arm across his stomach while my leg entertwined with one of his. Then slowly I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I used my hand to block it out from my eyes as I turned to look beside me so I could see Kakashi, just to see that it was just an empty spot. I looked at the spot oddly wondering where he could have gone.

"Luna-sensei, are you up yet?" Someone asked from outside my door.

I recognized the voice as Yuki. "Uh, yes I am." I replied, standing up, taking the sheets with me. My entire body ached and felt like it was going to collapse, it screamed at me to just crawl back into bed and sleep.

"Good, there's been a change in plans, Kakash-sensei suggested that you stay here and help me and Erini with summoning water, so they have already left for the Land of Rain." Yuki said, still standing outside the door while I opened my bag to grab clean clothes.

"Alright, thank you for telling me, Yuki-chan. I'll be out in a minute." I said to her as I started to walk towards the bathroom. I heard Yuki's footsteps retreat back to where she had come from earlier.

When I entered the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror to see small blue spots on my neck from where Kakashi had left hickies. My lips were slightly larger from being bruised by kisses, and my hair was just a nest for birds. I laughed at my reflection as I turned around to turn the water on to the shower.

As quickly as I could I washed my hair and body until I felt spotless. While I stood in the shower rinsing I moved my hand to my stomach then realized that Kakashi and I hadn't used a condom and I wasn't on birth control. What if we were to have a baby? Would it be a good or bad thing? Girl or boy?

Thinking about this slowly started to make me smile, I love children and always hoped to have two or three of them in my life time. One being a girl at least, then the others being boys. But what did Kakashi think about them?

I shook the thoughts out of my mind there was no way I would get pregnant, at least not at this age. With my mind finally clear I finished up and got out, using my powers to dry myself by the pulling the water off of my body then I got dressed in the clean clothes I set down on the closed toilet.

Being completely dressed and dry I quickly left the bathroom then the bedroom to find Yuki and Erini waiting for me. "Well let's get to work," I told them then we headed out for the center of the village.

--- 2 Days Later ---

"We're finally back," Naruto cheered when he entered Suna with the rest of his team behind him.

I smiled at them then noticed that Amaya and Gaara were holding hands, instantly causing me to smile even more then before.

"Did you guys find the people?" I asked them after I ran to them.

Gaara nodded his head before saying, "They were in the middle of the desert trying to open a spa."

I nodded my head then my smile turned to a frown when I saw that Amaya had a large cut going from her shoulder across her chest down to her hip. "What happened?" I asked.

"Ambush, but I'm fine now." She said, smiling smally at me.

"Good, now have you guys contacted Kakashi's group yet?" I asked. I hadn't heard from them since they had left.

"Yes, I sent one of my paintings to him," Sai said, smiling fakely once again.

I nodded, "Well I guess we can probably start heading back to the village, come on you guys."

"Um...Luna-sensei, I'm not going to be coming back," Amaya said, looking at me emotionless.

"What?" I asked.

"I am staying here with Gaara-kun, he's asked me to marry him," She said, smiling at Gaara.

My eyes widened as I looked at the two of them before saying, "Oh my goodness, congradulations." With that I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, sensei, and I'm sorry for leaving the team." She said into my shoulder.

"It's alright, and I'll let Tsunade know that you're safe here." I said, pulling away from her as tears started to form in my eyes slightly. I mean come one after you've been with the same team for a few years you become attached.

"Thank you again, sensei." Amaya said before walking off with Gaara by her side.

"Well, anyway lets get going," I said to what remained of my team and Kakashi's.

They all nodded there heads and followed me out of the village.

Within hours it was already night fall. I decided to stop and set up camp, and it was kind of hard when half the people with you wouldn't listen to what you would tell them to do.

"Naruto-kun, go get firewood," I ordered for the tenth time.

Finally he nodded his head and defeat before walking into the dark woods around us, dissapearing from our sight. Yuki and Erini were still somewhat sad about Amaya not being with us anymore, I knew exactly how they felt.

"Can you two go set up the tents please?" I asked them politely.

They both looked up at me with the same expression, saddness, before standing up and working on the four tents we have.

I sighed, sitting down on the ground, leaning up against a tree. At the moment I missed so many people, I missed Iruka and Kurenai back at the village, Amaya, and mostly Kakashi.

I leaned my head up against the tree trunk as I looked up at the stars twinkling above me. They were so pretty.

"Hey there, Luna-chan," A voice said, causing me to jump.

I turned to where the voice came from and saw Kakashi standing against a tree. "Kakashi-kun," I smiled lifting myself up from the ground as he walked over to me.

He had his arms opened wide waiting for me to hug him.

As I moved to do that I noticed something was different about him. While I looked him over my eyes stopped on his head band which was over the opposite eye then what it should be. Just then my heart dropped and was replaced by anger. Quickly I grabbed the man's wrist flipping him over my head where he landed on his feet, causing me to smirk. I quickly did handsigns and said, "Man Eating Earth." Once the last word came from my mouth the earth started to suck the man into it from his feet first.

Once the man was far enough in that he couldn't escape there was a poof and a man with dark red hair was stuck in place. He had a scar going across his cheek down onto his lip.

"Who are you?" I asked, walking near him as he continued to sink.

"Kamura Hisaki," He said, his hands now being sucked in by the earth.

"What did you want? And Why?" I asked.

"To kidnap you cause my leader wanted you for his own." He said, the earth now at his neck.

"Who?" I asked, making my jutsu to work slower.

"You'll find out soon enough," He said and with that he was sucked into the ground, leaving an odd mark in the ground that looked like a small cresent moon.

"Sensei?" Erini called from farther away.

"Yes, what?" I asked, now walking from the area I was at.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura are now here," She said.

I nodded then followed her out, pushing what just happened to the back of my mind.


	9. Chapter 8

I quickly hugged Kakashi when I saw him standing next to Sakura.

He looked completely fine, not a single wound was found on his person.

Once I released him I realized just how much I had missed him in the two day period he was gone. I felt complete now that he was by my side again.

"Did you miss me, Luna-chan?" Kakashi asked, kissing my forehead through his mask.

I quickly looked around to see the students had left us to be by ourselves for now. "Yes, Kakashi-kun, I did...and you should have woke me up to say goodbye." I glared up at him.

I saw the slight move of his mask as he smiled at me. "You looked to peaceful to wake up, sorry," He said, ruffling my hair slightly with his big hand.

This time I didn't say anything I just wrapped my arms around him again and buried my head into his chest. "Did you get hurt at all?" I asked, slightly looking up at him.

Kakashi shook his head as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Good," I said, moving away from him once again.

"But I am tired as hell, Sakura-chan would not shut up at all on out way here." Kakashi said, yawning slightly as he moved us towards the tent that was set up for me.

"Well then you get to sleep, I think that I will look out for a couple hours until the others get to sleep, Kakashi-kun." I said, pulling down his mask.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while." He said, then kissed me hard on the lips, knocking the air out of my lungs.

I really truely missed him during the time that he was gone and now I was so happy that he was back in my arms.

Before he could break the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to my body.

I felt his hands move up my waist and over my arms until they came in contact with my hands. They then gripped them lightly and tugged at them until they became loose enough to pry from his neck. "Luna-chan, we can do this once we get back to the village," He said, smiling as he pulled away from my face.

I pouted slightly causing him to laugh at me.

He then let go of me completely and walked to the tent, stumbling slightly from exaustion.

I smiled at his retreating form before shaking my head and walking to where I sensed Naruto and the others.

"Hey you guys, we need to be quiet for Kakashi-kun so he can get some sleep. And you'll be needing to get to bed soon. It is late." I said, leaning against a tree as the groups of teens gossiped about the most random things.

"Yes, Luna-sensei," Yumi said, first to stand up and walking to the tents, but paused and waited for everyone else to leave before turning to me and asking, "What happened earlier?"

My eyes widened as I said, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, before Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan got back, you seemed kind of out of it, what happened, Sensei?" Yumi asked again.

"It was nothing, some guy just attacked me and I killed him." I said, shrugging my shoulders trying to hide the fact that I was kind of scared about it. Who had he been talking about when he said that his leader wanted me.

Yumi nodded her head, easily seeing through my fakeness before saying, "What happened to the body?"

"The earth ate it." I said, slightly laughing.

Yumi smiled back at me before turning and walking to join Erini in the tent they were sharing, shaking her head along the way.

I smiled at her back before leaning farther into the tree, making it look like it was trying to swallow me, before sinking to the forest floor.

What was happening to me? I had never worried about what an enemy would be like, actually I never really ever worried about an enemie in the first place. But still who was this person that wanted me so badly, and why?


	10. Chapter 9

"Finally, we're back home!" Naruto cheered, throwing his hands up in the air as he spun in place.

"I know, I just want to go to the hot springs and relax," Sakura said, sighing to herself as she imagined the nice hot water.

I noticed that Naruto had a little bit of blood coming out of his nose as he pictured Sakura in the hot springs. "Oi, Naruto-kun, wipe your nose," I said in a light whisper. I wasn't really in the mood to hear Sakura complain about Naruto being a pervert and how she wanted to kill him.

"Well, team, you're dismissed," Kakashi said, as Naruto wiped away the blood. "Luna-chan, we need to go report back to Lady Tsunade," Kakashi continued as he turned to look at me.

"Ugh, I don't want to, she'll go and say something mean to me for no reason," I sighed, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Luna-chan, I won't let her," Kakashi said, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

I smiled then moved away from him saying, "Well we might as well get going."

Kakashi nodded then raced ahead of me to get there first, but I was right on his tail.

"Haha, I win," Kakashi laughed poking me in the forehead once we stood in front of Tsunade's office.

"No you didn't, besides you got a head start," I complained, not caring if Tsunade heard me or not.

"Yes I did, Luna-chan," Kakashi said, hugging me to him.

"It was a tie," I pouted, not letting him win this.

"That's fine with me," He said, smiling.

I smiled back then knocked on the door to the office.

"Enter," Someone called from the other side.

I pushed open the door, after turning the door knob and entered ahead of Kakashi to reveal that Tsunade had other people in the room. She was giving something to Iruka and his girlfriend,whose my cousin.

"Um...We're here to report how our mission went with Suna." Kakashi said, now emotionless.

"Right, just set the papers on the desk and leave." Tsunade said, pointing to the corner of the new desk she was sitting at.

I quickly grabbed the papers and walked up to her desk, setting them down gently. "Excuse me, Lady Tsunade," I said, trying to be polite.

"Yes, what is it, Luna-san?" She asked, her fingers intertwined with one another as she rest her elbows on the desk.

"There was an attack late yesterday afternoon and the person said that their leader wanted me," I said. Once the words left my mouth I could feel Kakashi tense up slightly.

"And who would you think the 'leader' would be?" Tsunade asked, somewhat concerned with my safety.

"I don't know at the moment, the man wouldn't answer me when I asked him," I replied, looking at my feet.

"Well, where is his body, I may be able to get one of the ANBU to read through his mind and see who it was that ordered him to attach and capture you?" Tsunade asked.

My eyes widened cause I had completely forgotten that ANBU could do that, dang I was stupid. "Sorry, Lady Tsunade, I can't remember exactly where I had the battle," I said, mentally cursing myself.

I could easily tell that she sighed out of frustration before saying, "You really need to think these things through clearly, now others may be in danger because we don't know who it is whose after you. Why didn't you think about this while you were battling?"

"Are you kidding me? Just the other day you were telling me that I needed to focus on the battle not anything else," I almost yelled.

"Well, this is an exception, I think I just might regret making you a Jonin, you don't have enough responsibility to handle it or what it means to protect anything." Tsunade said, standing up aruptly.

"Well you know what, I think I just might of regretted becoming a ninja in the first place, because of what you're implying says that I don't care enough to protect the ones I love and care about, which is the entire village by the way. And if I'd had known that you would end up becoming Hokage at some point I would have never become a Ninja of the Leaf. I think that even Konohamaru would make a better Kage then you are or ever will be," I said, raising my voice even louder.

Tsunade's eyes widened as I turned to stomp out of the office, with everyone except for Tsunade following behind me.

"Luna-san," Someone said, placing their hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Iruka's girlfriend, Rose, looking at me concerned.

"She pressed far to many buttons of mine to even think that she wouldn't be told off." I growled, tears of frustration coming to my eyes.

"Luna-chan," Kakashi said, wrapping his arms around me tightly as a few tears escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks only to be soaked into his jacket. "Shh, it's alright, hunny," He murmed softly as his hands ran through the hair that hung on my back.

"Hey, Kakashi-san, me and Rose are gonna get out of here, but if you guys want to you can join us, we're going to the bar," Iruka said, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of a way to get out of the semi-akward situation.

"I don't know if she's up to it," Kakashi said, motioning to me.

"No the bar sounds perfect right now," I said, slightly pulling away from Kakashi, but not enough that I was a slight bit away from his embrace.

"Then it's settled, lets get going before it gets to crowded," Rose said, clapping her hands together.


	11. Chapter 10

The smell of alcohol filled my nostrils as I stepped into the bar that wasn't even half filled yet. But I knew by the end of the night it was going to be completely packed with a ton of drunk guys.

"I'll get us a table," Kakashi said, leaving us as the door.

"So..." Iruka said in a teasing tone as he looked at me with an odd look.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him with a confused expression.

"You and Kakashi-san huh, bout time." He said, poking me in the arm.

I blushed, and said, "Um...yeah...We've been together for about a week."

"Have you....you know." Rose said, smirking as she poked me in the side multiple times.

"Is that really any of your buisiness, Rose-chan?" I asked, blushing more as I avoided their gaze.

"So you have, already, geez," Rose said and sighed aggrivated.

"Why are you mad about that?" I asked her.

"Cuz, Iruka-kun here, is to shy to do anything besides hugging and a little kissing in private, isn't that right, Iruka-kun?" Rose said looking at her boyfriend that she'd almost had for a year.

My eyes widened as I looked between them, "Are you serious, with how long you two have been together?"

"Yes, and I can't help that I am the way I am," Iruka said, avoiding both of our gazes.

"Hey you guys, I got us one, now hurry up before someone else gets it," Kakashi said, waving us over to a booth, near the bar.

I quickly left the odd atmosphere between Iruka and Rose to be embraced by Kakashi. "Did you know that Iruka-san and Rose-chan haven't slep together yet?" I asked him quietly in his ear.

"Seriously, is cause Rose isn't ready yet?" He asked me in return.

"No, it's Iruka," I said, silently laughing.

"That's sad," Kakashi said, kissing my forehead as Rose and Iruka met up with us.

I quickly slid myself across the booth seat until my back hit the wall, then I stretched my legs across the rest of the seat.

Kakashi rolled his eye and lifted my feet so he can get a seat next to me. Once he sat down, he set my feet across his lap, his hands lightly massaging my leg.

Rose sat down across from me and smiled at me and Kakashi before saying, "You guys are so cute together."

I smiled at the comment before taking my feet away from Kakashi and crawling over so I could rest agaisnt his warm chest instead of the cold wall.

"So, whose getting drinks?" Kakashi asked.

"I will," Iruka said, standing up and walking over to the bar, which was more filled then earlier. Minutes later he came back with a bottle of sake and four small cups.

I quickly grabbed a cup and was the first to the bottle. This was excatly what I needed after what had just happened with Tsunade. Once my cup was filled to the brim I passed the bottle over the table to Rose. Once the bottle left my hand, my hand connected with the cup that sat in front of me. I lifted it to my lips, careful not to let any spill, and sipped at it. The liquid burned my throat slightly as it went down my throat. Before I knew it my cup was instantly empty.

"Goodness, Luna-kun, thirsty," Kakashi said, wrapping his arm around me tightly.

I looked up at him, my mind already buzzing. Alcohol always went straight through me and affected me in less time then it took to snap my fingers. "Yes," I said, laughing slightly.

"Beware, Kakashi-san, she gets drunk really easily, and when she's like that she's normally all over the guy closest to her, which in this case would be you. Not that you would mind, would you." Rose warned him once she heard my odd laugh.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, as long as she remembers the main things that happen to her when she's like that, cause if she's on me to much then she's not gonna just have a headache when she wakes up in the morning." Kakashi said, laughing slightly as he pulled his mask down to drink some of his sake.

"Geez, Luna-chan, you're lucky with your man, and he's gorgues." Rose said, smiling brightly.

I noticed Iruka look at Rose then at Kakashi in a sort of glare causing me to laugh loudly and say, "Iruka-san, you don't have to worry, believe me, I won't let my Kakashi-kun here out of my sight."

"So you own me now," Kakashi asked, smiling down at me.

I smiled a cheesy grin before lifting myself up to kiss him hard on the lips. "Yes, yes I do," I said once I pulled away.

"I don't mind that at all," He said, setting his cup down before placing a hand on my cheek pulling me in for another kiss.

"Good," I said into his kiss.

"Awe, you're so cute," Rose said, wrapping her arm around Iruka's while she finished off her third cup.

I ignored it and continued to kiss Kakashi. I had a feeling this was going to end up somewhere later on tonight.


	12. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning with my head searing in pain. Slowly I sat up and looked to my side to see a naked Kakashi sound asleep, cuddling into one of his many pillows. I smiled and ran one of my hands through his hair before standing up. I quickly exited the room, not waking him up as I moved towards his bathroom, not caring that I was naked also. I yawned, opening the bathroom door in the process before walking completely in.

There were a few scattered shirts and pants left from multiple time Kakashi had tooken showers, and I noticed the shower curtain was transparent, causing me to look at it confused. Who whould want a transparent shower curtain anyways?

I shook my head and drew it shut, after climbing in, then turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before setting it so it showered. The warm water slightly helped with the hangover I was experiencing this morning, just slightly and not enough to get rid of the headache I was experiencing.

"It's not going to help," The wonderful voice said, standing outside the shower curtain.

I looked at Kakashi to see him observing my body as I jumped from being suprised by him. "Geez, Kakashi-kun, you could warn someone before scaring them." I sighed, running a hand through my wet hair.

He just chuckled, before stepping into the shower with me. His arms quickly wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

"Kakashi-kun," I moaned lightly as I felt his lips and tongue brush against the discolored skin on my neck from the night before.

"Do you remember last night, Luna-chan?" He asked seductively in my ear as he moved up slightly.

I tried to think back to last night, but nothing came to my mind and the more I thought about it the more my head hurt. "No, I don't remember," I said, relaxing my back against his toned chest, it's warmth engulfing me more then the heat from the water.

"Oh, to bad, and I would remind you but I have something I have to do today, so I need to finish up in here quickly, I'm already an hour late and if I don't want to be more then five hours late then I need to get going soon," He whispered, then kissed my cheek quickly.

I sighed before asking, "What are you going to do?"

"Lady Tsunade wanted me for something today, she asked me last night right before we left the bar," Kakashi replied, then moved my face to kiss me on the lips, but before he could even touch them I pulled away from him then stepped out of the shower.

"Well then you better get going, I don't want Tsunade to wait to long for you," I said, emotionless as I walked towards the bathroom door, opening it in anger. Before I could even step into the cold hallway, Kakashi pulled me back into is arms.

He rested his cheek against the top of my head as he said, "Don't be mad, Luna-chan, it's strictly business between us, there's no need to worry about us. You can trust me, can't you?"

I looked straight ahead of me as I said, "Yes, I can trust you, but not her." With that said, I pulled away from his arms then walked to his room. As quickly as I could I scurried around his room, locating my disgarded debry from the floor.

"Come on, Luna-chan, there's no need to be jealous, I'm greatly content with you, I don't need anybody else," Kakashi said, entering the room as I pulled on my underwear.

"Alright, Kakashi-kun, I never said that you were going to do anything in the first place, besides what does it matter anyway, we've only been together for like a week and a half, that's nothin major. If you want you could easily dump me and I wouldn't feel sad what so ever about it," I said, lying about the last part. I knew for a fact that I was falling for him, and hard. It would ruin my world if he broke it off with me.

"Well I don't want to leave you, you're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, Luna-chan, and I'm gonna fight for you to the end, no matter what," Kakashi said, now somewhat angered by what I had said.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling then said, "Just get going, baka."

He smiled at me before walking over and giving me a passionate kiss on the lips, then quickly pulled away.

My eyes were still closed as I asked, "Do you know how hard it is to let you go when you kiss me like that?"

"Well do you know how hard it is to not take you right here and now when you only have your underwear on," He asked.

I blushed as said, "Well you're completely naked, so get dressed and get going."

He nodded and quickly dressed himself as I looked for my bra on the messy floor. "It's by the mirror," He said, pulling a shirt over his head.

I smiled and walked towards it, when I looked in the mirror I noticed a few scratch marks on my body from what looked like kunai. I quickly put my bra on then turned around saying, "What did happen last night?" Only to see that I was talking to an empty space.

"Baka," I growled, finding the rest of my clothes on my own.

Then I made my way out of Kakashi's house and headed towards the ramen shop to see Naruto working on his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Hungry enough, Naruto-kun?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

He looked at me with a smile as a few noodles hung out of his mouth. "You know it, Luna-sensei," He said, then looked back at his almost empty bowl.

Then a bowl was placed in front of me, I looked up to see Ayame smiling at me. She was a year or two younger then I was, but me and her were on good terms.

"I heard that you and Kakashi-san are together," She said, striking up a conversation with me.

I looked up at her, studying her face, I've always known that Ayame had a crush on Kakashi, due to the fact that she has seen his face countless times. "Yeah, we got together about two weeks ago," I said, being friendly.

"That's great to hear, he hasn't liked anyone since Rin has passed away." She said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I fell kind of bad at the fact that Kakashi-kun has lost everybody had cared about when he was younger," I said, sighing slightly. I knew I would never be jealous of Rin, she was so nice to everyone and she had made Kakashi happy.

"Well now he has others to care about, you, his team and that includes him," Ayame said, motioning to the teenage boy stuffing his face with a new bowl of ramen.

I smiled, I guess I could get along with Ayame to, she seemed nice enough. "So, are you in a relationship with anyone, Ayame-san?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, Kotetsu Hagane," She said, blushing slightly.

"Really?!? For how long?" I asked, totally interested in her love life.

"Um...almost a month," She replied not really thinking about it.

"Wow, who would have thought that you would go for someone who irresponsible like Kotetsu-san, but good luck with him, I'm sure you two have fun on dates and stuff," I said, not getting in the 'stuff' area, that would just be akward.

"I do, we always do the most random things, like one time we went and unscrewed all of the screws in Lady Tsunade's chair and we were there when she sat down in it and fell on her but," Ayame said, laughing into her palm.

I let a huge grin appear on my face as I said, "I would have loved to see the old hag fall on her but." I could care less what people heard me say, just about everyone knew I couldn't stand her and her bossyness.

Ayame looked a bit tooken back by what I said, but let it pass as her father walked in, releaving her of her duties for the rest of the day.

"I guess I'll see you later, Luna-san," She said, before stepping out of the little shop.

"Of course," I said, waving her off.

Then I worked on my cooling ramen in front of me. Suddenly I didn't feel hungry and the sight of the ramen made my stomach feel queasy. "Here, Naruto-kun, you can have my ramen, I'm not hungry anymore." I said, pushing the bowl over to him.

"Really, thank you so much, Luna-sensei," He said, perking up as he rushed to grab the bowl, thinking I was going to snatch it back at the last minute.

Then I quickly exited the shop and made my way to a trash can, I hovered over it for a moment, feeling like I was going to puke but it soon passed and I felt a little light headed.

"I think I'll just head back to Kakashi's house and rest for a bit, he wouldn't mind," I said, and started to walk back, holding my pained head in my hand.


	13. Chapter 12

I was curled up on Kakashi's couch when he had come home later that evening, and there was something odd about his presence. "Welcome home, Kakashi-kun," I said, not getting up.

"What are you still doing here, I'd thought that you would have wanted to go back home and get to Neko," Kakashi said, as he stared at my figure, pausing on my bare legs.

While he was gone I had changed out of my shirt and shorts and into one of his shirts so I could be more comfortable. "Well, I decided that I wanted to greet you when you got home, that's all...was that a bad thing for me to do?" I asked him as I sat up.

He just sat down beside me and put his head in his hands, not saying a word.

My eyes widened as I said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being so clingy...I didn't mean to make you-"

Then Kakashi cut me off by pulling down his mask and kissing me on the lips, his tongue quick to invade my mouth, massaging mine with his.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to me.

He just moved his hands to my legs and lifted me up until I was stradling his waist with them.

I then pulled away and asked, "Kakashi-kun, what's the matter."

"It's nothing to worry about, Luna-chan, and it isn't your fault, I don't mind that you're here when I get home, especially when you're dressed the way you are." He said, kissing my cheek before continuing with, "It's a major turn on." Then he bit playfully on my earlobe causing a moan to come from my lips.

I pulled farther away and looked at him seriously, while his hands played with the hem of my panties, causing small quakes to go throughout my body. "Kakashi-kun, tell me now," I commanded.

"It's just that Lady Tsunade suspects that there is going to be another Great Ninja War soon, and if there is she wants me to be one of the leaders to it." Kakashi explained, kissing me on the lips once he finished.

I quickly pulled away again, if it wasn't for his hands holding me up I was sure I'd fall on the floor. "How soon, and how come I wasn't told about it?" I asked, moving my hands from around his neck down to his chest.

"In about a year and a half to two years from now, and she's not sure if she wants you involved after whats happened recently, besides I wouldn't want you to fight cause I don't want you to get hurt." Kakashi said, resting his head back on the top of the couch.

"Kakashi-kun, you know I would want to fight in the war," I said, now outraged as I stood up and moved away from him after detaching his arms from my body.

"I know that, but lets not worry about that right now, it's far away." He said, standing up and following me as I walked around the couch to his room to grab my shorts and shirt.

"Whatever, but if I were to be involved in it I would be training harder," I said, slipping on my shorts then I left his room and headed for the front door, hearing rain on the otherside of it.

"Come one, Luna-chan, just calm down and wait for the rain to clear, then go home or just stay the night here again." Kakashi said, suggestively as my hand rested on the door knob.

"Sorry, Kakashi-kun, but like you said I want to get back to Neko, I haven't seen him for like a week," I said, walking out the door into the pouring rain. I let it soak me completely as I walked down the deserted streets towards the outskirts of town near the wall.

Then I felt his presence following me. "Kakashi-kun, quit following me," I said, turning around only to see a figure I didn't recognize.

"Luna Belle, I have come for you," The figure said, their voice deep and dark.

I didn't realize it but my body screamed at me that he was an enemy. I quickly pulled out a few senbon needles, throwing them at the figure. They hit dead on but once they hit the person a purple gas was released and surrounded me.

Quickly realizing it was either poisoness or some type of knockout gas I covered my mouth with my hand and forced myself not to breath it in.

"There's no use, girl, you're going to have to breath sooner or later," The voice said again, it came from all around me, as if it was the gas.

"Luna-chan?" Someone called out.

I quickly realized it was Kakashi's voice. I felt tears starting to form from the lack of air then noticed the gas moving away, so once I moved my hand back down to my side I yelled out, "Watch out, Kakashi-kun, stay away from the gas!"

My eyes watched as his form jumped away from the purple cloud moving for him. Then I noticed feet prints in the mud as the cloud moved, telling me the person responsible for this was in the cloud.

Who was this person?

"Hey, leave him alone, you're after me," I yelled at the cloud when I noticed the cloud moving after Kakashi's form that was a good ten yards away from me. I noticed it stopped then quickly moved towards me. I closed my eyes and paid close attention to the sound of footsteps then timed my movement to match theirs.

I quickly jumped up and did a jutsu, summoning the majority of the water that was falling to form a giant tornadoe of it.

"Water Torandoe," I said, then slammed it down onto the cloud of purple, washing it all away leaving a man with long reddish pink hair that had a white strip in it.

He seemed infazed by the sudden burst of water that surrounded him. He moved slightly thinking he was going to be able to escape just by walking out of it.

"Don't even think about it, in this water there a thousands of needles moving with the water, so if you even put your hand in there it will be cut clear off in less then a second." I said, standing outside the funnel that surrounded the man completely, careful to keep my consentration so it wouldn't weaken. "Now who are you?" I demanded.

"Izumi Midora, and before you ask why I'm here, hun, I'll tell you that I'm here because I want you to join me, and help with the next war. I've heard recently that you've regretted being a leaf ninja so I was wondering if you wanted to be a water ninja instead and help take down the leaf," He said, as he observed my movements closely.

I thought for a moment, now starting to lose my concentration as I thought of the offer.

"Luna-chan, don't you even think about that," Kakashi said, now beside me.

"I see you have to think about it, but once you have your answer I'll be around, though you won't see me, and neither will your little boyfriend, hope to talk to you soon and I think you'll make a great addition to our ninja ranks," He said, and then pressed one finger against the water wall that surrounded him and instantly made it collapse around him, the needles forming a circle around him, then with a poof he dissepeared from our view.

"Luna-chan," Kakashi said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder bringing me back to the real world.

"Kakashi-kun," I said, then buried my face into his chest.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked me, and looked at me seriously.

I gulped as I said, "I don't know."


	14. Chapter 13

It's been about a month and a half since the fight with Izumi, yet his face and his purposal were still clear and fresh in my mind, as if it were just yesterday that it happened.

"Luna-chan, are you awake?" Kakashi asked as he closed the front door to my house.

I ran a hand over my eye as I said, "Yeah, but I'm still pretty tired, and earlier I almost threw up."

Kakashi came over and sat next to me, placing a hand on my forehead asking, "Are you sick?"

I shrugged my shoulders before moving his hand down to my cheek. Then I snuggled into it, savoring it soft and warm touch.

Kakashi just used his opposite hand to pull down his mask then moved his lips to mine. His lips nibbled at my bottom one, gently prying it open.

My tongue got to his mouth, before his could reach mine, as my hand pressed to his chest.

His tongue quickly dominated over mine as it moved against the cavarns of my mouth, causing me to moan into the kiss and move myself against him even more.

When we pulled away for air I inhaled his breath, savoring the mint scent and taste. "Kakashi-kun, I love you," I said, not really paying attention to the words leaving my lips.

Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat as I felt his heart skip a beat.

Finally I realized what I had said and blushed a crimson red as I buried my face farther into his chest as I mumbled, "Sorry, Kakashi-kun, you probably weren't ready to hear that."

I waited for a good three minutes, waiting for him to respond in anyway, then I felt his fingers moving through my hair in gentle strokes. My mouth moved to form a smile as I whispered, "I can wait for you to love me back."

"You don't have to wait, Luna-chan, because I love you to," Kakashi said as his lips pressed against the top of my head.

I felt butterflies erupt all throughout my body as the words left his lips and met my ear, causing a chill to go down my spine.

Quickly Kakashi pulled my face away from his chest and up to his waiting lips. Passionately, his lips claimed mine.

I instantly reacted and moved my lips to fit perfectly against his soft and smooth lips.

Right as his hands made their way under my shirt there was a know on my front door.

I pulled away from Kakashi and walked to the door, as I sighed out of aggravation. I quickly opened the door, not caring if I had an annoyed look plastered on my face or not.

When the door opened fully I saw Rose, smiling like a mad man.

"Luna-chan, you're not busy, are you?" Rose asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but she continued with, "No, I didn't think so."

Then she stepped inside, careful not to hit me in the process.

"What do you want, Rose-chan?" I asked, as she sat next to Kakashi on the couch.

"I needed to tell you something," She replied, her smile getting even bigger

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I walked back to the couch, taking my seat on the otherside of Kakashi.

Rose just placed her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it as she said, "I think I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 14

My eyes wideneed as i moved to look at her square in the face. "Serioiusly? When did you and Iruka-san...?" I asked.

"Oh, um...like a month ago," She replied.

"Are you sure your pregnant?" Kakashi asked, his fingers locking with mine.

Rose looked at the hand that rested on her stomach as she said, "Well I've been late for a week or so, and I've been sick a lot lately."

As she said taht my mind wandered to having kids which made a smile form on my lips.

"Have you told Iruka-san yet?" Kakashi asked.

Rose averted her gaze as she said, "I"m not sure if he'll be happy about the news."

"Of course he'll be happy, though it's suprising he's going to be a father efore me; that's if you're pregnant of course," Kakashi said.

"Well I guess I'll tell him once he's done with work, but can I hang out here until then, Luna-chan?" Rose asked now talking to me.

"Sure, though you did interrupt something," I sighed, leaning against Kakashi, my arm wrapping around his while my fingers intertwined with his.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to," She apologized as she blushed out of embarrassment.

"It's alright, we weren't to busy yet, though if you would've come maybe five minutes later you may have came during our baby making time," Kakashi said as he smiled and pulled me closer to his body.

Rose's eyes widened even more as she asked, "You guys are trying to have a baby together?"

I felt my face heat up immensly as I buried my face into Kakashi's chest. "I think I'm going to get something from the kitchen," I said, moving myself off of the couch. Quickly I pecked Kakashi on the lips, then exited the room.

After I entered the kitched and the door closed behind me a hand covered my mouth and I was moved so my back was pressed against the person's chest.

"Did you miss me, Luna-'chan'?" The person asked in a mocking tone.

My eyes instantly widened as I placed teh voice as Izumi's. My entire body tensed up as I kep quiet.

"Good girl, you know not to make noise when in a dangerous position," He said then moved his hand away from my mouth down to my collarbone..

"What do you want, Izumi?" I asked in a low voice so Rose and Kakashi couldn't hear.

"To know your answer to my question, darling," He said, his free hand twirling a lock of my blonde hair in his fingers. "So do you have an answer to it yet," He continued.

My throat went instantly dry. Yeah I had tried to figure out what I was going to do about my situation but I still hadn't made up my mind.

"Answer me, love," Izumi said, his hand moving to stroke my cheek lightly. His fingertips were like feathers delicately dancing across my skin in slow motions.

"What's in it for me?" I asked, trying to stall having to answer him.

"You'll know once you join my side," He replied his voice getting closer and closer to my ear.

I thought long and hard about the positives; for one I'd most likely be way more appreciated and cared about, my skill would be needed, but the main negative thing was leaving my friends, little family, and mostly Kakashi. The more I thought about it the more I tought about getting back at Tsunade for all that stuff she had said to me. "I-" I said only to be interrupted by Izumi.

"You can tell me soon, but someone is coming," He said, his lips hovering beside my ear. Then he dissepeared, leaving me by myself.

"Luna-chan, what's taking so long?" Rose asked, stepping in the kitchen with Kakashi behind her. They were both smiling about something as Kakashi moved his hand to his pocket.

I felt my eyes start to water as I realized that I was thinking about leaving them.

"Oh my goodness, Luna-chan, what's the matter?" Kakashi asked, quickly rushing to my side. His arm quickly wrapped around my shoulder, soothingly rubbing it.

"It's nothing," I said, wiping my eyes quickly before settling myself agasint him.

"So, did you get waht you wanted?" Rose asked.

Once she finished the sentence my stomach growled at me. "Um, no, I couldn't figure out what it was that I was craving," I said, pulling myself away from Kakashi and walking to the cupboard. My hand grasped the dark wooden knob and yanked it open. My eyes instantly made contact with peanut butter. "Hey, Rose-chan, can you look in the fridge and see if there are any pickles."

"Here you go," She said, tossing me a jar.

I quickly opened both jars and dipped a pickle into the peanut butter then bit down on it. I moaned lightly as I said, "That hits the spot." When I turned to look at kakashi and Rose only to see them with odd looks on their faces. "What? It taste good."

"I don't think it would," Kakashi said, looking at the creation in my hand.

"It does, believe me, here try some," I said, holding it out to them.

Rose looked at it then took a bite before saying, "That is good, Kakashi-san, you need to try it."

"No thank you," He said, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Come on, I think you'll like it," I said, taking another bite as I walked to him.

He shook his head, as he watched me walk to him.

I smirked then stood up on my tippie toes and pressed my lips to his. Out of habit his mouth opened to mine only to have the food be pushed into his mouth by my tongue. Then I pulled away.

"Not bad," He said, finishing it quickly.

"That was gross," Rose said, slightly laughing.

I shrugged my shoulders as I grinned. All of a sudden I felt totally drained and I stumbled slightly into Kakashi's chest.

"Let's get you to bed," Kakashi said, keeping a good hold on me so I wouldn't fall.

"No, I'm fine," I said then yawned slightly as I lied my head lightly on his chest.

"If you say so, but lets get you sitting down," Kakashi said, leading me to the living room couch.

"Wow, I need to get going, Iruka-kun will be home soon," Rose said looking at teh clock on the wall. "Bye."

"Now do you want to continue from where we left off?" Kakashi asked once Rose was out of the house.

"What? Continue our 'baby making?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"That's exactly it," Kakashi said, pulling me close to him.

"So do you want me to have your babies?" I asked as a smile played on Kakashi's lips.

"Only if you want to," He replied, kissing me on the lips.

The familiar butterflies returned as I kissed back, but then quickly pulled away then stood up and ran to the restroom.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, following in behind me.

I shook my head and puked into the toilet.

Kakashi kneeled next to me and held back my blonde hair away from my face as I heaved into the toilet. "We are getting you to the doctors tomorrow," He said, rubbing my back with his free hand.

"Alright," I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I think you should get to sleep, and once you get to sleep I'll head home," Kakashi said, handing me a cup of water to wash my mouth out with.

"That sounds good to me now," I said, before guzzling down the water. Once the was was emptied fromt eh cup kakashi picked me up and carried me to my room.

"There you go, Luna-chan," Kakashi said as he covered me with my comforter.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun," I said.

"You're welcome, and if you need me I'll be in the living room," Kakashi said, heading for the door.

"Kakashi-kun, can you just stay in here until I fall asleep?" I asked looking at him.

He looked back at me and smiled before saying, "Sure." Then he walked back over and lied down next to me on top of teh blankets.

I moved beneath the covers until my head could rest on his chest.

"I love you, Luna-chan," Kakashi said, hugging me through the covers.

I smiled as I said, "I love you too." With that said I quickly fell asleep thinking that if I was going to leave then I needed to leave tonight. The only problem with that would be that I might be making the worst mistake of my life.


	16. Chapter 15

I aruptly woke up, the light of the moon being the only source of sight for my eyes. I could easily tell it was probably one, maybe two, in the morning.

"What's the answer?" A voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

Normally I would recognize a voice even if I didn't see a face, but this voice I had never heard before. "Who is there? I know it's not Izumi," I said bravely as I stood up from my bed.

A girl a little bit older then me seemed to just materialize from the shadows right in front of me, causing me to jump slightly. "The names Kumori, Kumori Makai," She said, her voice deeper then what I thought it would be.

'What an odd name, it means Shadow Hell,' I thought to myself as I looked at her. She was incredibly beautiful and I had a sense that she was deadly to.

"Now, what's your answer?" She asked again, cocking her hip out as she put her hand on it.

"Why should I tell you? I was suppose to tell Izumi," I said, mimiking her movent exactly.

She rolled her eyes as she sighed and said, "He had other business to attend to so he left me here to keep an eye on you. He also said that you had made up your mind, so what's the answer?"

I took a deep breath then quickly said, "I will join your guys' ninja ranks."

"Great, now let's get going before someone senses that I'm here," Kumori said, holding out her hand.

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at it.

"Take it and I can transport you to our base quickly," She said, rolling her eyes again.

I hesitated and said, "Can I say goodbye to some people first?"

She glared at me and said, "What are you thinking? It's so late at night, nobody will be up."

"I know that, and it just makes it easier for me," I said, looking at me feet.

"Fine," She growled then said, "Just let me know when you're done and we'll get going, and be done by sun rise or my transportation wont work well."

I nodded my head then watched as she dissepeared from my view. "This is it," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

My first stop was to Rose. Her house was bigger then mine was and the closest out of all of my friends' houses. I quickly ran next to the door as clouds passed over the moon, making it even darker outside then it normally is, then ran my hand on top of the doorway until Rose's spare key fell beside me.

When my fingers wrapped around it I finally realized just how hard this is going to be, and besides that what was I even going to do. I sighed lightly as I opened the door silently and moved through the house until I reached her bedroom.

"Rose," I lightly said to myself, hoping slighty that she may be awake.

After a minute of no reply I stepped in fully and moved towards her queen sized bed. There were two different bodies in it, signaling that Iruka had stayed the night here.

'Just one less person's house I have to visit,' I thought, trying to think of positives.

As I looked at them I slowly got sadder and sadder, realizing that this is what I would be letting go with Kakashi. Maybe I shouldn't leave for my own selfish reasons. I know that I'm going to end up feeling guilty about it in the long run, so why even cause it in the first place?

Then I saw Rose slightly move so she was closer to Iruka as she barely opened her eyes. "Luna-chan?" She asked in a quiet yawn as she saw me standing near them.

I bit my lip gently before saying, "Yeah, it's me, Rose-chan, I needed to tell you something."

"Can't it wait...till tomorrow or something?" She asked, as she drifted in and out of sleep.

I shook my head as tears started to form. "No, no, Rose-chan, this is something I need to tell you now. I'm going to be leaving, and I want you to know that you won't need to worry about me when I'm gone," I said as quietly as I could.

"What are you talking about, Luna-chan?" Rose asked, her mind not totally grasping what I had just said, which I liked.

"It's just...goodbye, Rose-chan," I said, tears threatening to spill over.

She yawned again before saying, "Uhuh, mk, see you tomorrow, Luna-chan."

I smiled slightly as I left her house, a few tears escaping from my eyes. Rose was so clueless, she probably just thought I was leaving her house. But that was one of the many things I adored about Rose.

I decided against stopping by my teams houses. I knew the both of them would be awake now, I mean seriously they were teenagers, only wanting to sleep during the day and all of that. So I decided on making one last stop...and of course it was to Kakashi's house.

I knew that I stood outside his front door for at least ten minutes before I tried to open it, revealing that it was indeed unlocked.

"Will you just hurry up already," Kumori said, as she appeared from behind a bush.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her. "Dude, why do you just pop up out of nowhere like that, it's so fucking creepy," I said, my nerves affecting the way I treated people.

"Just hurry up, Izumi-senpai, is expecting to see you in a few minutes back at base so make this goodbye quick." She said, ignoring my tone of voice. "I'll be out here once you're done."

I nodded my head and quickly walked inside, careful not to make any loud noises, I've learned that Kakashi is a light sleeper. His bedroom door was slightly open, letting me see into it before stepping in, causing me to have flashbacks of the few times I had been in there, and here I was for the final time, saying my goodbyes to him.

I slowly made my way over to his sleeping form, the tears returning once again. This was it, this was goodbye. I sat down on my knees, my hands resting lightly on the bed so it wouldn't cause an indention in the bedding.

"I'm going to miss you, Kakashi-kun," I sobbed in a whisper, making sure I wouldn't wake him up.

Then there was a slight movement as I watched his face relaxing, causing me to jump again. But all it was this time was him slightly moving his hand, which now rested on top of mine. It was warm and soft, causing me to smile at it.

As if knowing he had touched me he quietly mumbled, "Luna-chan."

That's all it took then a waterfall fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. "Kakashi-kun," I choked out as I held up his hand to my face, letting my lips brush against his knuckles while he stayed sound asleep. "I'm so sorry about doing this," I continued as I moved so my face was hovering above his, a few of my tears dripping onto his cheeks, causing him to stir slightly. "I'm sorry about everything you may go through after I leave, and I just want you to know, I truely love you, and always will. And please oh please don't hate me after all this is over," I said, and once the last word left my lips I bent my head even further down and pressed my lips against his, now not caring if he woke up or not.

Suprisingly he didn't wake up or move anymore after that, causing me to feel slightly dissapointed, but it was probably for the best. So once I released his lips from mine I stood up while wiping away many tears that didn't seem to want to stop. When I went to turn around and leave I felt his hand on mine again.

"Luna-chan, w-what are you going to do?" He asked, fully awake.

'So he had been faking, he had probably been awake when I came inside.' I thought as I avoided looking at him.

"Look at me, Luna-chan," He ordered as he stood up, now a few inches away from my form.

I quickly glanced at him, his angered eyes met my sad and guilty ones. "Please just let me go, Kakashi-kun, it will be much easier for the both of us if you just let go," I said, trying to pull away from his firm grip.

"No, now answer the question," He almost yelled as he raised his voice.

"I'm taking Izumi up on his offer," I whispered.

Then he let go of my hand, letting it drop to my side. "Why? Why would you betray your village, Rose...and why would you betray me?" He asked, his tone of voice pure anger.

"Kakashi-kun...it's not like that and you know it. I'm not appreciated here and our leader hates me and most likely could careless if I would die," I said, my saddness slowly started to crack my voice.

"What ever, Luna, and don't ever call me Kakashi-kun again, cause now I think Lady Tsunade has been right this entire time. If you truely did care for the village you would stay and prove her wrong, not run away somewhere else to become our enemy. So just leave and never speak to any of us ever again, and you know what just think of us as just a dream. None of our feelings for each other were real, and never will be. So just leave and never come back." Kakashi said, every word dripping with venom.

I just stared at him while I had difficulty breathing. I could feel my heart turn to ice and shatter inside of me while my tears finally stopped. "I'm sorry about all of this, and we weren't just a dream, because I know what I felt for and still do feel for you is real. So, I guess this is goodbye," I said, now refusing to say his name.

"Just fucking get going, nobody wants you here anymore," He yelled at me as he pushed me out of the house before slamming the door in my face.

Kumori appeared beside me, but this time it didn't scare me, as she said, "That was harsh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, now let's get going, we don't want to Izumi to be waiting," I said, my normally cheerful voice replaced with an unrecognizable emotionless one.

"Yes, let's," She said, holding her hand out to me.

Before I grabbed it I took one quick glance at Kakashi's house, hoping to catch one last glimpse of him, but sadly I didn't. So I just nodded my head and grasped her hand. Then we dissapeared into the shadows.


End file.
